


And the runes still speak...

by Nuredhel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: A rune for each character, Drabbles, Drama, Experiment, Fortune Telling, Gen, Old customs, Other, Runes, Short Stories, myths, viking age runes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/pseuds/Nuredhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About twenty four little stories taken from the Works of Tolkien, each Connected to a rune from the old Nordic culture. There are plenty of characters fitting the tales of the runes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bull, moose and horse

And the runes still speak…

I am very fascinated by the Viking age, and some years ago I learned how to use runes as a way of fortune telling. There are twenty four runes used and so I thought of writing a little drabble for each rune, all connected to the work of Tolkien. I will describe the rune I use and its meaning and how it is connected to the text. 

Chapter one: Bull, stag and horse

The first rune I have chosen is Ur, it means aurochs and stands for physical strength, courage and the raw wild power of freedom. It does also mean emotional and spiritual strength, masculine sexuality and good health. The runes can also be shown upside down, that means that they represent a challenge or resistance, and Ur when upside down means that there is an important change coming, and it may be a difficult one. I chose Thorin for this one, he fits this rune perfectly I think.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The steel was hot, burning against his skin but he kept hammering, sparks were flying around him and yet he continued working, almost in a frenzy. He didn’t want to think, only to stay in this state of mind where the work was all that there existed. He didn’t want to remember.   
The attack had been so sudden, so terrible. Nobody had anticipated the dreadful situation, the fear and the shock. They had been so sure of themselves, so strong, so proud. And now that pride fell like wheat for the scythe and their kingdom with it. They were not invincible after all, their strength and might just a word. The dragon ruined everything within a few fateful moments, and so many did perish that day. 

He had survived, and he kept surviving. The anger and the longing burning within his heart gave him strength to go on, to keep his hope alive. One day they would return, they would reclaim what was theirs and rebuild that grand kingdom that had been their stronghold. He kept pounding, his hammer hitting glowing metal again and again, never slowing down and the glow reflected in his eyes and made them shine with an almost ominous light. Yes, one day they would return, one day they would see the power and the glory of Erebor restored and his people would be strong yet again, and carry themselves with pride. Too long had they been beggars and wanderers, too long they had suffered from their loss.   
It would end soon, it would end with him.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The second rune is the rune called Eolh or Algiz, it means moose or hand and it is a protective rune. It stands for emotional control, possibilities and challenges. It is a mirror for the spiritual warrior, always battling himself and his weaknesses. If in question chose the right attitude and the right behavior for it is thy only defense. Stay within the pain you are feeling and use it, do not deny it for it will make you weak and it is not the truth that you need. . If this rune is shown upside down it will mean that you ought to keep an eye on your health and do not lay extra burdens upon yourself for it is unwise. Beware of those around you for some may be using you. Show moderation in everything and stay humble..   
For this rune I naturally chose…the elk! I think Thranduil’s state of mind after the battle of the five armies could be described with this rune.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was over, the mayhem and the chaos was over, now was the time for laments and grief and this wild furious almost intoxicating sensation of being alive. It burned in everyone’s veins, showed in their eyes and yet it was veiled by sorrow and pain. So many had perished, too many! He walked through the piles of corpses, orcs, men, dwarves and elves alike and his heart felt like it had been replaced by a void. A terrible dark abyss where the ellon he had once been had succumbed to darkness. He had left, the words kept spinning in his mind over and over again, he has left me behind. What is left now? Why am I alive?   
He staggered forth, his son had survived and was yet lost to him, it was almost more than he could bare. And it was his own fault, his own blindness had caused this, his own need to possess, to own. Gandalf was right, he had chosen the wrong path and had prioritized the wrong things. And now the prize was his to pay. He stared at the dead elves, his soul felt sick watching this, immortal blood spilled for naught. It was his responsibility, maybe she had been right after all, that he had no love within, that his heart was dead.   
His face was as cool as ever, showing little emotion. He had shed tears when he bid his son goodbye but nobody had been allowed to see that, and he refused to allow himself the relief of crying, He didn’t deserve it, not any more. If he was to be a cold empty husk then be it, it was better than suffering He approached the gate, stopped dead in his tracks. His elk lay there where it had fallen, pierced by many arrows and he felt that something within him constricted, got taught. He walked forwards slowly, almost reluctantly. Knelt down next to the fallen stag and reached out. The body was still warm, the fur soft and silky and he saw what his madness had brought upon them all. The death of the innocent, of the trusting and faithful.   
He gasped for air, remembered the kind strength of that animal and how it used to greet him. It had carried him into battle, courageously, trusting him to keep it safe. It had fought with him, protected him. It had been his friend more than a servant, and he had betrayed that trust. He pressed his face against that unmoving flank and finally the noble king allowed his walls to crumble, and his grief to be shown. He cried there, clinging to the dead beast until he had no tears left and his strength was all but spent.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The third rune I have chosen is Ehwaz, it means horse and represents the sacred. A horse is strong fast and the Vikings considered them to be the animals preferred by the gods. The rune represents material as well as spiritual advancement, and also controlled change. It could represent a journey, partnerships and things like trust, loyalty and fidelity. The horse and rider represents the two parts of a whole. For this rune I chose …Shadowfax, who else than the lord of horses may personalize this powerful rune.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The herd was grazing peacefully just outside of the city of Edoras, the golden hall of Meduseld could be seen from afar and the place was buzzing with activity as always. The great herd of horses was the treasure of the rohirrim, their lives and their culture revolved around their precious steeds and in their kings eyes none was as precious as the pride of the mearas. The great silvery stallion was grazing along with the mares, his ears pricked forward and his senses focused upon his surroundings. He had sensed something approaching these last days, a friendly presence that felt familiar. He knew that his true master was approaching, the one he was born to serve. He arched his proud neck and whinnied, signaling to the world that he was there, that he was strong and that he was ready.   
Two figures came walking out of the front gate, one of the kings horse grooms and an elderly man with a long grey beard and hair, a pointy grey hat and a huge grey robe. He carried a stick and walked with ease in spite of his age. The two of them approached the herd, the horses raised their heads and watched the two with calm indifference. They were used to humans and didn’t fear them, for here a horse was treated with respect, like a beloved family member. The groom stopped and wiped some sweat of his face, he sent the old man a swift grin. “ Here they are, the king gave you permission to choose whatever steed you like so go ahead. I haven’t got all day ye know”   
The elderly man smiled and walked forth, stared at the huge assembly of excellent animals, all so healthy their coats were shining. There were mares and geldings and foals and all of excellent breeding, there were no better horses to be found on this side of the sundering sea except from the elven bred ones. He smiled and tilted his head, his fingers slid through his beard and his eyes narrowed. Then he perched his lips and whistled and the shrill sound was immediately answered by a loud whinny and a silky silvery stallion ran forth. He looked as if his hooves never even touched the ground, as if he was flying. The stallion stopped in front of the old man, rubbed the soft muzzle against his chest and snorted softly. “ It appears that this has chosen me. “   
The groom looked shocked. “ My lord, that…that is Shadowfax, he is the best we have, the kings favorite. Surely you wouldn’t think of…”   
The old man grasped onto the long mane and suddenly he was sitting on the stallions back. He grinned at the groom, “The king said I could choose any horse and I have, I have chosen him as much as he has chosen me. Now I must go, I bid thee farewell and give my thanks to your king, I will make sure that this excellent animal is returned to him when I no longer has a need for his speed and courage.”   
The groom just stood there, gaping like a fish on dry land as the wizard took off on the best horse of the kingdom. He wondered how in the name of Eorl he was going to survive telling the king that the wizard had taken the kings favorite horse.


	2. The journey through ice and light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three more runes.... Ken, Is and Rad

Chapter two: The journey through ice and light

The next rune I am going to use is the rune known as Ken. It spreads the light, and it will banish the shadow of ignorance, it shows the truth about things and leads to action. It does also mean esoteric spiritual enlightenment and heat, comfort and creates creativity and new ideas. When turned Ken will be the opposite, cause writers blocks, depression, a bad mood altogether. The one I have chosen for Ken is of course….Fëanor!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was sitting by his desk, so deeply caught by his own thoughts he was oblivious to the world. Sheets of parchment lay in front of him. Covered with what other people may consider just the sketches of a kid or random lines but to him these drawings held the key to his most burning desire. To capture the light of the very trees within gemstones.   
He had worked on this for so long and now he was close to finishing his task. It had cost him a lot, he had been working like a madman for weeks and months, barely eating or sleeping. It was like a possession, a madness eating away at his heart. But now he was so close, almost there. It made his heart swell with a joy unlike any other, stronger even then the birth of his sons and he was almost afraid to take the final step, to complete them. It was as if he was performing something some might consider sacrilege, the very idea of trapping the light within these beautiful forms might be seen as an act of rebellion against the very foundations of their society. Surely the valar would dislike this.   
But he didn’t care, he had never had any love for those lofty ethereal creatures and their laws and regulations. They had allowed his father to remarry, and thus his mother could never return. And he refused to live like some idiot, never bothering about the knowledge that was out there to be found. He wanted to learn everything, to know everything and in his mind the valar were holding them back, refusing the eldar to fulfill their potential.   
He left for the forge, the equipment was ready and the heat was intense. It had to be, the process required a lot of heat. He went to work, feeling almost giddy. But there was also a sort of reverence in his every move, in every word he softly whispered as he poured the liquid material into the molds. Then he waited, and that wait was like an age of the world. He wandered back and forth along the floor and his eyes were fixed upon the three shapes that lay on the bench. He witnessed as the molds slowly cooled off, how their colors changed.   
After some hours it was done, it was over and he carefully opened the molds, his heart hammering like crazy. If this had gone wrong he would leave the forge and never return, he swore it. But the light that met his eyes when the molds were broken was otherworldly, breathtaking and exquisite like nothing else. It was soft and yet bright, so pure and yet with every color imaginable and he reached out and touched one of them, as if it was something immensely fragile. This was the spawn of his brain, and as dear to him as the children of his loins. Slowly he sank to his knees in awe of his own creation, stunned by the perfection, and he knew then that he ever again would be able to create something like that. It was completed.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next rune is Is, it means ice and it is both beautiful and deadly. It can cool down a conflict or protect against a magical attack, it does also protect the other runes but it often means that something is hindering further progress, or leading to plans being delayed. For this rune there is only one character that fits, or character, a place is more correct although it almost is a sort of a character after all. I am of course talking about…the grinding ice!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The cold was bitter, tearing at their flesh and skin and the wind howled like some rabid beasts as it tore against their coats and cloaks. It was a white-out, not the first nor the last and everybody had learned by now, learned how to increase the chances of survival. They had tied ropes between them so nobody got lost and kept a certain distance between them to avoid being dragged down if anyone fell into a crack. At first the ice had seemed almost peaceful, beautiful and white and they were sure they would be able to cross in just a few weeks. It wasn’t long before its true nature appeared, they lost many in that first storm and later death became a familiar thing. The young died first, children and adolescent elves who didn’t yet have all the strength of an adult. The cold drained their strength and the poor rations didn’t help the situation at all.   
They had thought the ice would be flat, it wasn’t. There were huge mountains to cross, filled with treacherous cracks that would shift and close or open swift as lightening. And it was slippery too, many fell and got injured or drowned when cracks opened down to the frigid sea below. And yet it held beauty, a cold merciless beauty that was majestic and mesmerizing. The ice wasn’t white, it held every color from the deepest darkest blue and green to an almost pinkish tint that was so beautiful. Some places the ice looked like giant slabs of crystal, transparent in the starlight and it created a landscape that was terrible to cross and yet almost magical.   
It seemed to have a will of its own, set on stopping them, hindering them from reaching their goal. It would open up right before them, forcing them to retreat for miles. It took their beloved ones, laid them in a cold grave from whence there was no escape. It took their strength and their hope and yet, yet it also provided for them. There were seals living in the areas of open ocean, and they could be caught and eaten and their furs worn. And then there were some huge white bears which were dangerous but their hides were so warm and their meat edible although not very pleasant tasting.   
They had walked for weeks when they first saw the lights, the lights that brought the very will back into their struggling fear. It had appeared out of nowhere, dancing over the skies like veils of the most wonderful colors, silent and ethereal and so beautiful it brought tears to their eyes. Even the ones overwrought by grief and hardship stared, the life reawakening within their hearts. They stared at the dancing lights in awe and they knew, they just knew that their hellish journey wouldn’t be in vain, that they would reach the land of their origin once more. That they would avenge their dead king, and the theft of the very light itself. From that day on the noldor yet again believed that they would win.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The last rune in this chapter is the rune known as Rad, it means wheel or riding or journey and it can also mean movement, a deeper meaning within something, preparation, determination and strength, being prepared. It sort of symbolized the journey of life and the spiritual search for the truth. It can affect communication and is a rune for good advice. It can also affect sexual relations. If upside down it will hinder all these things and create problems between people or block one’s ability to see themselves as they truly are. For this rune I have chosen the Istari on their way back to middle earth.   


Olorin stood by the mast of the ship, staring at the skies. He felt the salty air playing with his long hair and closed his eyes. He had longed for such a task, to be able to do something real, something that would matter. He was ready and he was eager to set foot upon those shores and use his powers for good.   
He turned his head around, Aiwendil was standing by the wheel of the ship, arguing with Cirdan about some trivial matter. Aiwendil was never able to shut up and he always exaggerated but Olorin loved him, as he loved all of his maiar siblings. Well, maybe not all of them… He took a look in the other direction. Curumo stood at the bow and stared ahead, his head held high and his proud gaze did betray his arrogance and power. He was the mightiest of them and the one they all would have to bow to in the end, their leader. But Olorin didn’t quite trust Curumo, he knew that this maia had a weakness and it could spell trouble. He knew that Curumo had been rather good friends with Mairon before that Eru forsaken Vala seduced him and Olorin feared that some of those feelings still remained. After all, Mairon had been a perfectionist and so was Curumo.   
Aiwendil was so different, almost childlike and perhaps a bit naïve and way too fond of testing out new herbs and potions. Sometimes with disastrous results, he could still remember the one time the maia had returned with some weird looking but pleasantly smelling herbs he had mixed into the breads baked for the next day. For two whole days everybody was hallucinating and those who hadn’t eaten the breads had a hard time preventing the rest from hurting themselves or the others. Olorin had to laugh.   
The journey was long and they were all bored, the two blue istari spent the days down in their rooms, both seasick and rather green around the gills. That was the bad thing about having a body. He cringed, when they saw the shores the final stage would be completed and their form changed to fit the task ahead. They were to take the shape of old edain, so that they would remain humble and be able to walk among men without arising suspicion as they helped the edain and the eldar in the struggle against the dark foe. He wasn’t looking forward to it at all, but it was the will of the one. They were traveling across the sundering sea in a tiny boat from the land of light towards a land where darkness dwelled and clawed for power. He could only hope that his own light was strong enough to endure.   
The elf sitting in the small barrel on top of the mast suddenly shouted. “ Land ahead!”  
Olorin sighed and stared at his smooth silky skin, hairless and flawless, and his lovely long hair and youthful body. He wondered when, if ever, he was to take this shape again, and where his journey would take him. Yes, he indeed he wondered, but he knew his own strength, he knew that of his friends, and he had no doubt. They would finish their task, and show the humans and the elves the way to go through advice, kindness and wisdom. And yes, he was proud. He heard Curumo calling and he straightened his back and walked over. Stared at the other maiar with a calm look. “ I am ready, let us do this now”


	3. Daylight, harvest and rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three more runes, runes that can represent both good Things and bad Things.

Chapter three: Daylight, harvest and rebirth

The runes this time are the runes with the common theme of positive rewarding things. The first I have chosen is the rune named daeg, it means daytime quite literally and represents light and life and sunlight in the meaning of a new awakening/dawn. It also represent the strength of the sun, the divine light, the pinnacle of the natural cycle of light and darkness. It does also mean growth and development and sometimes it can also mean that a fundamental change is close. If it is shown upside down it means that all this is being hindered, darkness prevails, one is unable to see the light at the end of the tunnel so to speak. The thing I chose to write about here is….the first sunrise! It is very fitting.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


They noticed it rather suddenly, a faint glow at the horizon, something that had not been there before. It was in the east and many got worried, was this some new deviltry invented by the dark one? Were the forests on fire? Was an army of dragons on the move? 

They didn’t know what to do, should they seek refuge within the city? Could their queen protect them? The light got stronger, stretched across the skies in steady progress and threw wonderful colors over the forests and peaks. It was beautiful, surely nothing this lovely could be the doing of the evil one? Many came out to see, countless eyes were watching as the vibrant colors spread across the heavens and blotted out the light from the stars. Some were afraid, would the stars be gone? Would they lose this light they had lived with since the very awakening? Many stared down at the ground, the light too strong for their eyes, light sensitive as they were. 

Then a ball of glowing light appeared and the elves were stunned, they suddenly saw their world in a whole new way, with colors more vibrant than ever before and the light was so warm, and so gentle. Surely this was the work of the valar and Eru and they rejoiced because the days of darkness were over. Some feared that this bright light would be too much but the queen and the king ensured them that the valar surely had thought of that. 

They stayed outdoors, watched the light wandering across the skies, a huge glowing disk of pure light and in the forests and fortresses dark creatures cowered in fear of this shiny new beacon, so much brighter than anything they had ever seen. It was a new beginning, a change that would signal a new start, and a new awakening. Things would forever change. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The second rune in this chapter is named Eoh, it means yew and represents death and rebirth, the forever green of the forests. Eoh also means reincarnation, the gate to rebirth and it tells that there should be no fear. There is no end, it continues forever and Eoh can give endurance and determination to stand up against dark influences. It holds a lot of protective magic and the yew was said to have magical properties. Since it represents rebirth I of course chose Glorfindel for this.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


He felt cold, and that was rather odd since he really wasn’t supposed to feel anything at all. Then there was light, and a feeling of weight that hadn’t been there before and he got scared and wanted to get away from this. His senses were in disarray, he felt confused and everything sort of hurt. What was happening? He remembered…He remembered fire, and agony and the feeling of falling, being dragged down by his hair and then a sudden impact and …nothing? 

No, that wasn’t right, there were memories locked within his mind, but he didn’t manage to grasp onto them, they did slide away from him like slick eels. Then he felt something touching his skin and he winced, what? He couldn’t feel touch? He was insubstantial wasn’t he? Only a fëa? Or? 

He focused, tried to make sense of it all. He was breathing, and he did most certainly have a body now because he was aching all over, and he could hear his own heartbeat. He forced his eyelids apart, blinked against the soft golden light that seeped down through the canopy of a lush forest. He was laying on a sort of soft bench, completely naked and he gasped and tried to sit up. His body was exactly like he remembered minus a few scars and he felt even more confused now. 

A tall maia with a very friendly face stood by him, put a hand on his shoulder. “ Relax, do not try to move, you need to adapt to being re-embodied.”

He hawked, felt dizzy, almost nauseous. Everything was so strange and yet so familiar. “What?” 

His voice was a mere croak and the maia suddenly held a glass of something in his hand, lifted it towards his face and he obediently opened his mouth and drank. It tasted wonderfully and he suddenly craved more. The maia smiled and shook his head. “ Not too much of this, it is potent stuff. You have already had enough.” 

He shook his head to clear his mind, tried to make sense of it. “ Why, why me?” 

The maia smiled again, brushed a lock of long silky golden hair away from his face and the touch was strangely comforting. “ Because you deserve it Glorfindel, you did sacrifice your own life to save others, without hesitation. The valar have decided to let you live again, and to possibly do more good.”

He felt a surge of gratitude, swallowed hard. “ I am their faithful servant, I will do as they bid” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The final rune of this chapter is called Ger or Jera, in the old days those two words were pronounced almost the same way. Even today we use the verb Gjera in some dialects and it means to do. Ger the rune means reward or rather harvest, you reap what you saw. It represents the natural plenty of autumn and also the natural changes that happens during a year. It can represent movement and change and also natural development, cause and effect. This rune shows you that everything you do will have an effect upon you later on, it can speak of justice, a positive reward or punishment for past sins. You may call it carma, but as all runes it cannot stand alone, when reading the runes they have to be seen together as a picture, and not as single runes. They all affect each other to some degree. Ger when upside down will represent the dark side of the harvest, a bad year for the crops, you have worked hard but achieve nothing, injustice and unwillingness to change. For this rune I have chosen a character from the hobbit movies I think everybody loves to hate, none other than… Alfrid! Yes, the lickspittle coward. I have seen the end of Alfrid on Tumblr, I haven’t seen Botfa EE yet so this is a sort of a spoiler, be aware if you don’t want to know how he meets his well deserved end. Here goes….  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


He had to hide, there were ugly orcs everywhere and even trolls and he didn’t want to die! He was too valuable to die, to young and way too handsome. Well, wearing a dress and a wife’s hoodie didn’t exactly make him look manly but what the hey, any port in a storm right? He had been the most important person in Laketown after his master, of course you couldn’t expect someone of his intellect and skills to do any fighting? He was rich too, very rich. The bodice of his dress filled with gold coins and when he got out of there he would make a new life for himself somewhere where they would see what a magnificent person he was and all would bow and scrape and respect him. Yes, it would be great! 

He managed to get through most of the city without being stopped, there were orcs and elves and people fighting everywhere but he was good at sneaking through the dark passages and not even the orcs did notice him. But the gate, oh that became a problem. There were too many of those goddamn orcs there, and trolls too. He had to hide, that was the right idea. He had to hide and wait this out. There was a huge catapult laying on the ground, one those trolls had been carrying and the bag which held the projectiles was empty. Brilliant, nobody would look for someone inside of that. 

He climbed inside and let out a sigh of relief. He would be safe there. After a while the wizards appeared, and Gandalf got a crystal from that weird looking little one, didn’t he know that bathing was legal? Alfrid stared with huge eyes as a massive troll burst through the gate, heading towards the wizard who desperately tried to make his staff work. Apparently it was the small wizards staff not his own, so he had problems. The troll tried to hit him but the wizard jumped out of the way several times and managed to dodge the club each time but the staff refused to fire. Alfrid leaned forth to see, this was rather exciting, in fact very much so. He leaned forth a wee bit more, just to see and a coin fell out of the generous décolletage of his dress, landed upon the trigger mechanism of the catapult. 

Alfrid held his breath, the coin stood there, vertically and Gandalf was still struggling with that troll, there was nothing he could do. Alfrid watched as if in slow motion as the coin flipped over and there was a loud click. The catapult had been left in a fire ready state so suddenly Alfrid was flung into the air with great force and he just flew forward towards the huge troll. He managed to think that this was unfair, that he wasn’t supposed to end like that, then he hit the troll square in the face and in a twist of fate he did fit exactly into the troll’s gaping mouth. The troll staggered and fell, smothered by the body stuck in its throat and the troll and Alfrid both went to meet their maker there and then. 

Gandalf stared in disbelief at the bizarre scene in front of him. A pair of legs sticking out of a troll’s mouth, twitching in the final death spasms, gold coins raining out of the dress and onto the ground. The wizard just shook his head and went on to find more enemies to slay, he hadn’t liked that guy at all and as they say, what comes around goes around. Greed can be deadly indeed, and Alfrid had if not himself choked on his gold at least made the troll do so.


	4. Victory reward and gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three runes, the one for victory, the one for reward and the one representing gifts.

Chapter four: Victory, reward and gift

 

The first rune of this chapter is Sigel, it means victory and is a symbol of this. It can also represent an attacking force, positive strength and the power of the sun. In spiritual sense it means the victory of light over darkness and goodness over evil. The symbol of Sigel was abused during ww2 by the nazi’s by the way. If Sigel is shown upside down it means that you cannot win whatever battle you are heading into, being it for real or just metaphorical. For Sigel I have chosen…Eowyn!   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The sound of the battle was deafening, filling her heart with sheer terror, with a cold sense of utter dread. This was not what she had imagined, not at all. She had believed that she was ready but she wasn’t, not really. There were orcs scurrying around, corpses covered the ground and she felt as though all hope was lost. Her uncle was dead and now the captain of the nazgul was heading towards her and the fallen king.   
She let her instincts take over, blocked out the fear and the doubt, the sounds of the battle. She rushed forth, bringing her blade down with all of her might and the winged beast fell to the ground, she could hardly believe what she did see. She had done it, killed the beast. But now it’s master was approaching her with his giant maze and new dread did form within her heart. How could she hope to defeat something like that?   
Her agility saved her at first, she managed to dodge every blow, every attack but her luck did run out. A well placed hit crushed her shield and she knew from the splintering pain that her arm was broken. Despair fell upon her, threatening to devour her light and her will, she gasped and staggered back and she heard his voice, his hissing hollow voice speaking words that were mocking her, breaking her.   
Then she saw him, that small brave hobbit, saw him crawl forth and plunge his blade into the wraith and she felt a surge of intense feelings rush through her body. She was not going to give up, she would never bow to such vile creatures. She ripped her helmet off, showed him who she was, a shieldmaiden and not a man as he had believed before she plunged her sword into that black emptiness that should have been a face. There was a shriek and the creature seemed to crumble, to implode. The pain in her arm was unbearable and she felt as though she had touched something unbelievably cold. She managed to get away from the remains of the wraith, collapsed onto the ground and knew that her injuries were serious. But she felt how a deep pride too rested within her heart, she had done the impossible and come what may, she was victorious and had beaten an enemy almost as terrible as the dark lord himself. As light vanished from her eyes she just knew that they would win.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next rune is Wyn, it is related to the English word win, it means reward, joy, goodness, contentment, peaceful gain and harmony with life. Spiritually speaking it means ecstatic joy over the closeness of the gods. It can also represent a close cooperation with shared joy. If Wyn is upside down it means that you are unable to achieve your goals unless you take a step back and try to see the situation from a new angle. It can also mean that you are unable to compromise and this will affect your surroundings in a negative way. For Wyn I have chosen Frodo and Bilbo and the fact that they were allowed to enter the undying lands.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


He had lost track of the days, he had never believed that the ocean was that wide, or that the journey would last for so many days. He felt worried for his uncle, he had become so frail, so weak and he was afraid that Bilbo would pass away during the journey. Galadriel and Elrond was there and they could of course do all that they could to strengthen the old hobbit but even their powers were limited.   
The journey was rather pleasant, no storms and little waves but it still felt awkward for a hobbit to be out there on the great ocean. The sailors were nice though, they told him of the ship and how it was steered, they explained a lot about sailing and they even fished and showed him the many types of fish that one could catch there. It kept his mind occupied and he was eager to learn new things but there was a constant little voice within his head that kept claiming that they wouldn’t be allowed to enter.   
He sometimes knew just what Bilbo had meant when he had claimed that he felt stretched, for he felt the same way. There was a constant ache in his shoulder and a longing that lay there at the back of his mind like an ever present and annoying pain. He would never be free from the ring, nor the injury suffered at weather top. The undying lands could be his only chance to heal and he was so afraid that this was only a beautiful dream. He had carried the ring, he had done his part but was that really enough? How could the valar deem him worthy of such an honor? He was a mere mortal, and so was his uncle.   
The sunlight made the waves sparkle and the swan ship was almost gliding through the water, they were on the straight road now, had left the realm of Endor behind. He was eagerly awaiting the first glimpse of legendary Aman and yet he dreaded it. What if it wasn’t what he had imagined it to be? Bilbo spent most of his time down in the cabin, he was reliving old memories and Frodo felt so helpless. It was if his uncle was losing himself more and more, the valar had to allow them access.   
Then he heard a shout from one of the sailors. “ Land ahead”   
He turned around and watched in awe as the coast of Aman came into view, slowly getting closer and he felt how the very air there was different. The light was so pure, so uncorrupted and he felt how new strength sort of poured into his very being. Elrond and Galadriel entered the deck and Gandalf came too, two sailors were carrying Bilbo between them and the aging hobbit wiped his eyes and smiled, a new light sparkled within his eyes, “ I see it lad, I finally see it”   
Frodo could only nod in awe. “ Yes uncle, we have arrived, we are home”   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The last rune of this chapter is the one called Gyfu, it means gift, see the resemblance between those two words? Gifts are nice things but this rune has also a darker side, if one receives a gift it means that you sort of becomes trapped in a way, you are grateful and have to show this to the giver. You sort of owes the giver of the gift something and that sort of relationship isn’t always welcome. Gyfu can also represent relationships in different forms and variations and it can represent also a kiss. Gyfu also represents bonds and connections, be it a romantic one or a more practical one. Gyfy is among the runes that are the hardest to interpret since it works like a double edged sword, a gift can be given with a hidden motif behind it. Gyfu looks the same both ways so one usually marks it so it is possible to see whether or not it is upside down. If it is then it will usually mean that you feel trapped somehow, it can also mean that you aren’t using whatever gifts and talents you have the way you ought to, or somebody could be acting very nice towards you and yet wish you harm. So Gyfu is no simple rune to use. For Gyfu I have chosen… The runestone Kili gave Tauriel.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


She held it tightly in her fist, it was warm and it felt almost alive. Some part of her wanted to toss it away, to get rid of it. It was too much of a reminder, too hurtful to think of. She remembered it so vividly, the first moment she saw it, in his hands. A small black rock, covered with runes. It had looked so anonymous and yet it had carried with it so much. His promise to his mother, later his feelings for her.   
She stared at the rock, her fingers caressing the smooth surface and she tried to stop herself from crying, from becoming too influenced by the situation. But it was no use, it was too terrible, too hurtful. Her body was aching from the fight but she didn’t really feel the pain, to her it was indifferent, almost just a nuisance. He was all that she could see, his body, so bloody and torn and so utterly helpless in a way. There was nothing she could have done to save him and it had almost broken her, her soul screaming in grief and denial.   
She remembered his words by the beach, among the survivors and debris. The adoring look in those gentle brown eyes, the softness of his voice when he said it, amralimè. She had claimed not to understand, had barred her own heart against her feelings but how could you prevent yourself from loving someone? He had given it to her, it had carried the promise he had given his mother, the promise that he would return to her, And now, now his mother would mourn her sons, and her brother. She would have preferred that she had died instead of him, yes, she would rather have died a hundred deaths. But she was alive, and he wasn’t. The rock was so heavy in her hand, so terribly present. A dark reminder of what could have been, of what they could have shared. They had never really touched, never bonded so why did she feel as if they had?   
Her king had said it wasn’t love, that it was just some silly thing, why then did it hurt so bad? She sobbed, pressing the rock against her chest. At least that would be returned to Dis, and with it the knowledge that he had thought of her, even to the bitter end.


	5. Distress, water and energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rune for distress and torment, the one representing water and witches and the one represented unbound energy, so in this Chapter you will have some torment, Power and also seduction.

Chapter five: Distress, water and energy

The first rune of this chapter is the rune known as Nyd, it means need or distress in a very negative way, it signals difficulties, resistance both from the inside and from outside forces. It also signals that one can overcome it all by having endurance and inner strength, one must take it easy, accept the situation and learn from the discomfort, it may also serve as a warning that the good times are coming to an end. If Nyd shows up during a reading it will slow down the other runes and there will be a delay in what they are telling you. Since Nyd is such a sinister rune in many ways I have chosen a sinister situation for this one. Maedhros captivity in Angband.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was never ending, like a nightmare one is unable to wake up from. The constant fear of what would come next his only companion and he was clinging on to whatever hope he had with every last ounce of strength. He would not be broken, could not give in. He was the firstborn of Fëanor, of the spirit of flame, and his own fire burned no less wildly than that of his father.   
He was shivering slightly, the constant torment and pain was pushing his energy to its limit, he didn’t heal as fast as he used to and the last whipping had been merciless. His back a mass of torn tissue and coagulated blood and he knew he was a mess. The cell so small and dark and dank and his only joy the porridge some orc would bring every now and then. It tasted like crap and had no nutritional value but it was food.   
He had been so strong, but now he was fearing that his strength was fading. His muscles had gone and he was skin and bones and he knew that only his anger and his hatred kept him alive. And the oath, not to forget that accursed oath. How the dark one loved to taunt him, mock him, standing there with those three bright gems shining from his crown. His brothers could do nothing to save him and he knew that, they hadn’t abandoned him as that accursed maia claimed for he knew his brothers and nothing that fallen maia said could convince him they had. He wasn’t stupid, sometimes you have got to make sacrifices, no matter how horrible and this time the price was his to pay.   
They had beaten him, put red hot irons to his skin, cut into him and yet he refused to break. He remained defiant and told them nothing, no matter what they did. Not even when they used his body to sate their own perverted lusts did he break, although that was the worst torment he had yet to endure. He had become like a sword, beaten out, folded and reshaped over and over again and for each time stronger, less likely to break. When they thought they were breaking him they were in fact forging a weapon that would be wielded against them, his wrath and his hatred burning hotter than the lava of Thangorodrim, and one day it would be unleashed. It was an oath just as sacred as the one they had all sworn, and he would live to see it fulfilled.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next Rune this time is Lagu, it means water and is a feminine rune. It is important to life, in fact there can hardly be life without water and yet it can be lethal. This rune has an element of something elusive and insubstantial, ever changing and yet uncontrollable. This can in some settings mean a sensual madness or sexual obsession. Lagu does also deal with the subconscious and intuition, psychic abilities and the supernatural. It can be deceptive at times, more elusive and fleeting than directly wicked, and it is a feminine force. Lagu is often a rune which is thought to represent witches. For this rune I have chosen quite a feminine force, namely Melian.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She was wandering, the woods so familiar to her, every tree and every bush listening to her voice, absorbing her power. She was shining through the darkness of the deep forest, a creature created by light and yet clothed in flesh. Her long dark hair flowed down her back and looked almost like a river of black. She chanted as she walked on, not in a haste but slowly, deliberately. She was in a way marking her territory, showing every living being that she was there, and that her powers could not be denied.   
She had been walking for days, beneath the stars that shone like bright gems upon the skies, and she would yet be walking for many more for great was their realm and she had to follow its borders now. She smiled, a vague smile and her eyes shone with the light of her devotion to her beloved and their kingdom. She did it for him, for what they shared. Oh he was so sure of himself, so certain that he was the one in charge and she allowed him to believe that. After all she was a maia, and although he was a powerful elf and great in many ways he was not as strong as her, and would never be.   
Had she not warded off that terrible dark shadow in the shape of a spider? Had she not been able to protect them back then? She was a force to be regarded with respect and she was well aware of it. He was the king of this realm but she was the queen and at night when they lay there so close she would whisper to him and usually he would heed her advice the day after. It was good that way.   
She had many admirers and many sought her wisdom and wanted to share in her gifts and powers. Few if any were worthy and ever fewer able to understand but she did have one magic she willingly shared. She taught them to use the mirror in order to see the future and some managed to use it wisely too. But she taught them caution, the mirror could easily show you things you didn’t want to see and she had learned this bitterly but she kept it to herself. One day she would lose it all, it was inevitable.   
She had seen it all, her beloved fallen and bloody, his body just an empty husk, once filled with such love and warmth and now abandoned. She had seen her daughter die, and she had seen their realm fall. She had seen great waves covering the very land, the world changed in ways unbelievable for those who didn’t see. Yes, one day it would all be lost but not yet, not as long as the magic protection she was weaving around their realm stood. No, not yet. Her strength was still great, like the power of the great rivers it would not run dry, not for centuries.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The third rune is Thorn, it represents unlimited energy that can be both good and chaotic and it also represents subconscious powers and feelings. It is used as a phallic symbol, and can both protect and be a warning of bad luck ahead. It can also bring luck. Upside down it drains the energy away, like a horseshoe turned the wrong way, the protection disappears. For this rune I chose none other than Mairon/Sauron and Melkor. The reason is that Melkor most definitely is powerful and chaotic in many ways, and to Mairon/Sauron he brings power and luck but also darkness. He brings out the subconscious need to be controlled and to obey in the maia and well, I have read too many stories of the “ang-bang” type I think. So here goes, Mairon gives in to the power of Melkor.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The forge was almost empty save from one lone maia working on a piece commissioned by his master. He had pulled his long fiery hair back into a pony tail and his body was covered with sweat. He had worked for hours, the bracelet had to be perfect. He was never satisfied unless the things he made were flawless and to some this made him less likeable.   
He lifted the bracelet up, stared at the gems he had attached to it, yes, it was pretty and yet there was something lacking, something that would make it stand out among all the other things he had made. He just couldn’t fathom what that would be. He almost squeaked when he suddenly heard a deep voice close to his ear. “ So caught up by your work you cannot even greet your friends?”   
He spun around, stared up at the handsome face of Melkor, the vala stood there with a grin on his face and Mairon swallowed, uncertain of how he was to react. Aûle didn’t trust Melkor, and spoke harshly of him, Mairon wondered why for the dark vala had never been anything but kind to him, giving him good advice. “ I am sorry, I was wondering…”  
Melkor almost purred, so close, Mairon felt the energy from the vala as a steady pulse, heady and tantalizing. He had problems keeping focus. “Yes, may I be of some assistance?”   
The maia nodded, feeling strangely hypnotized by Melkors dark eyes, there was so much within them, things he didn’t see in the eyes of his master. “ I want to make this bracelet different, but I cannot seem to find a way to do that”   
Melkor smiled, a patient smile, one that sent warmth seeping down through Mairon’s body. Eru, what was wrong with him? “The answer is easy to find little flame, twist it?”   
Mairon gaped, stared at the bracelet, tried to imagine the result and then he smiled. “ Yes, yes, that will make it perfect.”   
Melkor got closer, suddenly there were strong arms surrounding him and he felt hot breath against his skin. “ Good, then allow me to show you how to further perfect your work, in ways your master cannot”   
He trembled, the power overwhelming, a deep hunger grasped him, unlike any he had ever encountered before. “ Yes, yes, show me”   
Melkor smiled, dark fire flickering within his eyes. “ Come then, follow me, and I will swear to you, you will become so much more than what your so called master ever will allow you to be. “   
Mairon dropped the bracelet, didn’t look back. He followed his new master, eager for more knowledge, for more power, hungering for something he had yet to discover. A promise hidden within the vala’s dark smirk and flaming eyes.


	6. Posessions, fulfilment and homeland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four Runes in this Chapter. And some unexpected characters?

Chapter six: Posessions , fulfilment , homeland and the unseen

This chapter will have four runes, very different but they have that in common that they all are about what you have and what you may lose.   
The first rune is Fehu, in plain Norwegian it is still in use as the word fe. Fe means cattle and can be used for both cows and sheep and other animals. In the old days Fehu had a much wider meaning, it could mean all sorts of possessions, also those that aren’t physical, like wisdom and knowledge. Fehu will mean belongings, completion and ambitions that have come true. It can also mean shared love, earthly nourishment versus spiritual growth. Worldly wealth vs spiritual wealth. You must preserve what you have. If shown upside down it will create frustration, the dark side of ownership, much wants more. You have to take a step back and see what is really important. It is an opportunity to learn.   
For this rune I have chosen Thorin’s grandfather Thror. I think he might fit with the dark side of this rune.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was standing in the middle of the huge room, the golden sheen of coins and gold felt better than the rays of sunlight. There was a warmth in the color of gold that nothing every could hope to compare with. He let his hand run through a pile of gems, all the size of a dove’s egg and up and all precious beyond belief. He smiled, a wide and very pleased smile. Every day the miners brought more wealth out of the earth and every day his might and power grew. They had to bow to him, all of them.   
He snickered to himself, he remembered the look upon Thranduil’s face when he showed him that necklace and the box was shut right before his eyes. Oh, it had been wonderful! Some would say it was unwise to anger the elven king but he didn’t care. Who would dare to attack their city? It was a mighty castle and nobody would be able to conquer it. Not even those pointy eared freaks. He had warriors as tough as the very bones of the earth, armed with hammers made from solid iron and shields no arrow could penetrate. Oh yes, his people were a force to be reckoned with.  
The piles of gold and jewels were precious, a symbol of his right to rule, and to watch the treasure grow year by year his greatest joy. He spent much of his time down in the treasury and he felt a deep sensation of contentment when he was down there. It was so beautiful, so mesmerizing. And of course, then he had his greatest treasure, the Arkenstone. It had come to him from the very bowels of the earth and for sure it meant that he was destined to rule, destined to be the lord of all dwarves. It was wonderful beyond words, and he strongly doubted that those jewels the darn noldo smith had wrought had been anywhere near the Arkenstone in beauty. No, it was unique, divine, and it was all his.   
He heard the others whisper that he was getting more and more crazy, obsessed with his wealth but what did they know? Jealous they were, and narrow minded. Didn’t they see that this treasure was so much more valuable than anything else? And it would grow, grow and grow even more. He was king under the mountain, and he would make sure that he stayed that way.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next rune this time is Odel, the word odel in modern day Norwegian means the right to inheritance. The firstborn in a family of farmers have the right to inherit the farm and that right can be passed down to the next in line only if that person doesn’t want to have it. Odel the rune means homeland, home and property and inheritance. It can also reflect inherited traits and it symbolized the strength in a close family or group with strong bonds. It can represent all you have gathered in life or your spiritual home. If Odel appears upside down it means that you may feel as if you are adrift, without a real home or destination, without roots. For Odel I chose a character not many think about, namely Rog of the house of the Hammer from Gondolin. I kind of like that character so here goes, his final stand! The tightly woven group of elite warriors are like a family, and they are ready to die to defend their homeland  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The alarm had sounded early in the morning, and it had awakened them brutally after a night of celebration. At first nobody understood but then the truth became painfully obvious, the city was under attack. The forces of Morgoth had found them and the panic was total. There were no way out and before they managed to create any sort of defense the enemy were everywhere and elves died by the hundred.   
He had managed to gather his men, the house of the hammer were soldiers and they were disciplined and skilled. It didn’t take them long to get ready and then he lead them out into battle. The king’s daughter had a secret passage leading out of the city and now she tried to save as many as possible. The different houses made their stands all over the city, fighting to give the females and children a chance to escape. The house of the hammer were different from the others, they had chosen a weapon few elves wielded and they had an attitude that was close to berserker rage. He was roaring orders and they smashed into the groups of orcs like avalanches. The hammer was a less elegant weapon than a blade but it was no less efficient. In fact it was much more horrible for a blade leaves a clean wound. His warriors left crushed limbs, chests and heads and not even armor protected the orcs from their heavy war hammers.   
He swung his own with fire blazing within his eyes, he knew that they were outnumbered, that they couldn’t win, they all knew this but they had to keep fighting. As long as the orcs were busy protecting themselves they wouldn’t discover those trying to flee. Every orc he killed meant that an elleth or a child would live, and so he fought like the demon they claimed that he was. Even his name Rog, was derived from the quenya word for demon, Rauco. He sneered, danced through the orcs and his hammer wrought havoc. He crushed the chest of a tall orc, spun around and smashed the head of another. It was effortless, elegant. A terrible and yet mesmerizing display of strength and speed and the orcs couldn’t come near him. Around him his men fell, one by one. But the remaining elves continued fighting, for the house of the hammer the word retreat was taboo, they fought to the death, and this time they all would.   
At the end he was the last one standing, still killing orcs with ease and he felt nothing but pride. His life was worthless if he couldn’t protect his home and his people. When they finally got him he felt no pain, just a faint feeling of regret. He ought to have killed more orcs before he heard the call of Mandos.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next rune is Peorth, it means dice, or pieces in a game and represents playing with skill and a cunning mind. You have to make the most of what you have got and turn even bad situations into something that may benefit you. Spiritually it means that the invisible will be made visible. It can also mean pleasure in moderate and controlled amounts. So for short, Peorth is a rune that means a lot of things, but it is often seen as a rune that cannot really be trusted, for it is hard to interpret. It is often symbolized with an eagle and it can mean that the person in question has to find the very foundation of one’s destiny. That is not easy for destiny can be fleeting and changing and sometimes it can even mean that the person in question has to go through a sort of death to start all over again. It can mean initiation too, and can warn you of surprises and changes to come. If shown upside down it means that you have to look at your situation and try to accept it and turn it into something you can learn from. It is a test of your character, no matter how tired you are you have to go on. The true now is the only moment from which changes to your inner self can emerge and that is the most important thing.   
For this rune I chose Bilbo, in the halls of the Elvenking. He has to be cunning, he has to be smart, and he has to use disadvantages to his advantage.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was silent, the elves had retreated to their private chambers or wherever they went to sleep or just relax, and that meant that he could try to find a way out. It wasn’t easy at all, the palace of the elven king was huge, and to a hobbit it seemed gigantic with spindly looking bridges and narrow walkways everywhere. It was easy to get lost and he couldn’t just stop an elf and ask for directions. He hated doing this, for he knew that the elves meant well, but his loyalty to his friends were greater than his reverence for the elves.   
At first he had been absolutely terrified, surely they would notice his presence rather fast? But no, nobody did. They all scurried around doing their things and he wondered why they didn’t smell him, he did stink after weeks in that darn forest and he was far from silent. But the huge caves had their own sounds, the wind would whisper through the corridors and caves, birds visited the caves and small animals too so perhaps the elves though they heard some beast?   
The first thing he thought about was food, the prisoners were being fed and the food they received was good, but they had nothing left for him so he had to get some on his own. He found the kitchens rather fast, he just followed his nose and how he longed to ask the elven chef’s for their tricks. They transformed even humble ingredients into wonderful food and he had a hard time controlling himself when he found one of the pantries. He could not just dig in, then they would notice that food was missing, oh no, he was careful, made plans. He took one sausage here, a piece of pie there, a bottle of mead somewhere else, some dried meat elsewhere. With that huge amount of food nobody would notice such a small theft.   
He soon learned their routines, when the guards would change, when the dungeon would be empty. He smuggled some extra food to the dwarves, gave them reports of everything that went on up there and all the time he tried to come up with a plan. There was just one door to this vast place, a gate well guarded by the kings own elite soldiers. Or where there?   
He had come up with a plan, it was risky but it luck was on his side it would work. There were two guards in the wine cellar at all times, but he knew they had a weakness, they were fond of wine. And Bilbo had learned a lot about herbs in his youth and the palace had a huge apothecary so it was easy to find what he needed and add it to the wine bottles the guards were allowed to touch. And then…then it was only a waiting game.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The last rune in this chapter is Ing or Inguz as someone calls it. It represents completion and shows that something has been ended. It can represent healthy sexuality, A strong and loving family, a safe home and protection also symbolic. It can be a sort of beacon of light, and represent spiritual longing. Ing is related to the moon, to the intuitive aspect of your soul and the universal need to share and search for equality. Ing means completion and it demands this too, you have to finish what you have started, and even if it is hard you have to go on. Ing means a new beginning, a freedom from old thought patterns and habits, something of a rebirth. You do now have the strength to free yourself. Everything changes and sometimes Ing can mean that you have broken out of your chrysalis and are free to explore life again without the bounds of your old life. You have to prepare for great change and find the strength to accept it, for it is the will of destiny. Ing looks the same both ways and there isn’t really a different meaning to it even if it is upside down. I sort of thought of Elrond for this, I am not so sure if the situation fits the rune but it demands to be told.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Changes are inevitable, they come as surely as spring follows winter, as sunshine after rain. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been prepared. He had worked so hard for so long, being caught by his desire to create and protect and he had really paid little heed to that voice within his head and yet it had been there, constantly. A terrible little voice always telling him that it would end, that he would be gone.   
He was resting when he felt it, a sort of jerk passing through his very soul and at first he didn’t understand what it was. He just sat there in his chair, staring into the dark night and he didn’t understand at all. Then it hit him, he gasped and was on his feet within a second, his eyes wide with realization. Then he fell back into the chair, an empty void within and he gasped and felt how his eyes stung with tears and his heart was beating too fast, too hard. He knew it would happen, ever since that faithful day when his brother had made his choice, the wrong choice. It was inevitable what now happened, the result of choices made hundreds of years ago. And it hurt, it hurt like hell.   
He sobbed, rocked back and forth in his chair, unable to give voice nor thought to his emotions. His brother was gone, forever gone. His soul had left for that realm where only the souls of men were allowed to enter and Elros destiny was fulfilled. He had let go and left his hroa behind and Elrond had known that he would do this one day, when old age became too hard to cope with.   
He did no longer have to worry about his brother, about his safety and his well being. He would no longer receive messages telling of declining health and joyous ones telling of grandchildren being born. He was left to carry on alone and he just knew that this was the end of an era and the beginning of a new one. He had family still, and he would do whatever he could to protect them, now and forever more, as long as the line of his brother did exist upon Arda. And yet he would forever long for his brother, forever mourn him and miss him. He could only hope the valar would grant him the strength to do so without breaking down. He stared at the portrait hanging on the wall, it was a simple drawing of the two, when they were young and still in the care of the two sons of Fëanor. Maglor had made it, and it showed two young ellyn, with arms around each other, smiling. He blinked, wiped tears from his eyes. A part of him was gone now, a new path was to be followed.


	7. The unexpected, cleansing and healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three more runes, very different and yet powerful.

Chapter seven: The unexpected, cleansing and justice

The first rune of this chapter is the one called Hagal, it means hale, and symbolizes the unexpected. It can tell of a fundamental change in life. It is closely connected to the other runes and it speaks of limitations, the abortion of plans and a change of direction. It is also linked to suffering, difficulties and disease or injury. The change can of course be positive but Hagal is a rune which is powerful and a bit sinister for one doesn’t know whether or not it will be positive or negative. A halestorm can ruin a lot but it is a formidable force of nature, For this rune I have chosen Maedhros, and his rescue.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The camp had been in an uproar, elves were running around shouting and screaming and he had come to the window, a bit scared and confused. When he saw that huge eagle landing he had been unable to really think clearly. What was this? Then he saw the rider and the figure he was carrying, wrapped in cloth, bloody cloth. Then the calls could be heard, the king had been found, Nelyafinwë was alive. Maglor had almost sunk down onto his knees in disbelief and relief, maybe this burden finally would be lifted off his shoulders.   
Maedhros had been a wreck, a mere ghost of what he had once been. Scarred, almost skeletal, his eyes dark deep wells of horrors none of them could imagine and Maglor had understood that Maedhros never again would be king, He was too damaged, too weak. The title was still his, but Maglor had to do his duty and rule until he once again became whole.   
Healing him took time, sometimes he would scream and writhe, wishing to die, to leave it all behind. But the oath bound him and he got stronger, it was an agonizing process and no less so for his brothers to watch. He put on weight, his hair grew back and he was able to lead a normal conversation without flinching whenever someone raised their voice. He started to get involved in the plans and the rule once more but it soon became clear that he was damaged in a way that went way beyond the visible wounds. There was some sort of fire burning within him now, it was fierce and terrible and Maglor feared it.   
The brothers were worried, but there was naught they could do. Their oldest brother refused to tell them of his plans, he had become someone else now. His smiles gone, his contagious laughter a mere memory. Maglor sort of knew though, he had understood the way his brother now thought, and what he feared. When he rode off to meet their uncle Maglor already knew what he would do, and he agreed with it. Maedhros would abdicate and submit to Nolofinwë, give their uncle the title of high king. He feared too much, knew the oath would become the ruin of them all. He wanted to save his remaining family, and so on that day everything changed, and the fates of them all with it.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next rune is Beorc, it means renewal, rebirth, cleansing and healing. It can mean that you are getting better after having been ill, and it can also mean family, the cosy safety of home. It can symbolize sex, fertility and a successful start of something new, like a new business. Beorc is always a very gentle rune, it effects it influence slowly and methodically and it demands that you first remove every obstacle in your way and then move forth, All dark corners must be cleaned out so to speak. Be steadfast and strong. If it is shown upside down it will often signal that something that has happened or a trait of your personality is holding you back and hindering the growth. For this rune I have chosen Frodo as he is being healed in Rivendell.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the hobbit was brought to the healing ward Elrond feared that it already could be too late. He was pale and grey and his breath sounded more like a bag of pipes than normal breathing. He was fading fast and the healer was really not sure if he could save the little fellow.   
He poured all the healing energy he could muster into the small body, removed the splinter of that cursed blade that was stuck within the wound and covered it with Athelas. His fellow healers were keeping a constant watch over the hobbit and Elrond could do naught but to keep his fingers crossed. The poison from the morgul blade had to be flushed out of Frodo’s system so they poured herbal concoctions into him constantly, just to keep his systems going. They rubbed his arms and legs with ointments and were constantly ready to counteract any fever.   
It was hard on them, all of them. The presence of that dark influence hurt, it clouded their minds and felt like a stench in the air. Even Elrond’s sons complained about feeling something sinister whenever they were near the healing ward and Elrond understood them. The ring combined with the contamination of that blade could make just about anyone lose their courage.   
Glorfindel had even suggested that they would transfer the hobbit to somewhere else, outside of the valley but Elrond refused. He wouldn’t turn down anyone coming there, seeking aid. The last homely house was open to everybody who needed it and he already knew that this little hobbit already carried a dreadful burden upon his shoulders. Bilbo was very worried and Elrond had to reassure him over and over again that Frodo would make it. The alternative was just too terrible.   
But the hobbit was strong, more resilient than anybody would have guessed beforehand, he was able to withstand the poison but Elrond knew that the wound never would heal completely. The shard had been in there for too long. Elrond wondered how it would affect the poor hobbit later, surely he had done his fair share of the job, in fact more than his fair share. The ring had to be destroyed, somebody would have to carry the burden but he had no idea of who that could be. For now he could only concentrate upon healing the poor little fellow and hope that his future didn’t involve too much suffering and long term effects. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next rune is Ty, it represents the Norse God Tyr, the word tyr means steer these days. Ty is the god of war among the heathens, it is not Thor as some might think. Ty has only one arm and he is among the mightiest of the gods. The rune Ty represents war and justice, good laws and progress through sacrifice. Tyr sacrificed his arm to bind the wolf Fenrir. Ty binds the wolf, the powers of chaos, so it does symbolize determination and also male sexuality. Ty is a very powerful rune and when upside down it can mean that your determination is failing, that you are afraid of commitment and that you are unwilling to make any offerings in order to progress. It can also warn you of impending injustice, or corruption.   
Since Ty binds the wolf I have chosen the battle between Huan and the werewolf.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They were riding hard, the trail fresh and the dread within their minds driving them on, they had to stop the beast before it killed again. The werewolf of Morgoth had gone into a frenzy of bloodthirst and agony when it bit off Beren’s hand with the silmaril in it and the monster was on the loose somewhere in the woods. Elu and Mablung and Beleg were the best warriors and trackers even though many felt that it was foolhardy of the king to go off on this chase. If something happened to him they would be left leaderless.   
The trail was not a normal one, the beast in a haze of pain as the silmaril burned away at its insides, making it insane. It had killed again and again, men, elves and orcs alike and it was a horror they couldn’t ignore. It was heading towards the very heart of Doriath and they had to intercept it and stop it. The wolf was the size of a horse, and so very powerful and it had been bred just to kill the hound of Valinor, the mighty Huan. The great hound travelled with them now, determined to end this calamity.   
When they finally found Cacharoth it was wolfing down the remains of a deer, desperate to ease the pain within its guts. The monster attacked immediately and the elves were barely able to keep the monster at bay until Huan entered the battlefield. Even best elven warriors were able to do barely more than scratch the thick hide of the beast. The great hound was wise, and cunning. It fought with experience and its mind wasn’t clouded by pain. The elves had to step back not to hit Huan and the great hound proved that he indeed was as fearsome a fighter as the werewolf. Strong jaws tore at flesh and hide, the sounds of snarls and growls could be heard from afar and the elves just knew that they could do nothing but watch.   
Carcharoth was terrible, even with the silmaril burning inside it was able to fight and it wounded its opponent horribly but Huan didn’t give up. Blood covered the ground, and the two animals were a blurred mass of frantic movements. The elves could only pray that Huan would manage this. Finally the great hound managed to latch onto the werewolf’s throat and with a mighty yank it ripped most of the neck out of the beast. Hot blood spurted onto the ground and Carcharoth stumbled to the ground and died where he fell. Huan was staggering, his wounds horrible but he was still alive. Elu knelt beside him and tears filled the king’s eyes, the great hound had sacrificed himself for them all and he would never forget that. It was foretold that Huan would speak three times and so the great hound told them goodbye with his last breath and only valar knew whether he had been an ordinary animal taught the art of speech from his former master or maybe a maia trapped within the hroa of an animal.


	8. The Gpds and the self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two last runes, the gods and the very self.

Chapter eight: The gods and the self

Just two more runes left and the first of them is Mannaz. It represents the self and it preaches modesty and the idea of being in the world, not of it. Be receptible and live an ordinary life in an unordinary way. You ought to exist within the now, and if you work then do it for the sake of working, not because you have to earn money. In short, do something you enjoy doing. You have to know yourself and your own wishes. If Mannaz is shown upside down you ought to sit down and try to figure out what you really need and want, everything comes from within and you should perhaps try to break old habits. For this rune I chose none other than …Lindir.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was going in sane, yes, his sanity was in the process of saying good bye. He had never regretted serving Lord Elrond and considered every day spent by his side a great honor but this? Oh Eru, this was just…too much. He had felt a bit shocked when Mithrandir suddenly appeared with a bunch of dwarves following him plus one hobbit. Luckily Lindir knew very well how to behave and he tried to be polite in spite of the hostile attitude the dwarves showed. They were such uncouth creatures and he had tried to maintain a friendly attitude towards them, after all, one ought to respect other cultures and learn from them. But he had not learned anything worth learning yet, only that dwarves obviously loved rude drinking songs, tossed food around and drank wine as if it was water. He had complained to the lord and Elrond had just laughed and said that the dwarves were a lively little distraction from the monotony of everyday life.   
Lindir longed to return to the monotony, earlier that day he had come across the dwarves bathing in one of the fountains, in the nude! Not that Lindir was prudish but by Saurons arse, he had no idea that dwarves were that hairy! He ordered some of the servants to drain that fountain as soon as possible, and scrub it thoroughly. Yack!   
Lindir had served Elrond for a long time, he was a personal assistant as well as a musician and he admired the great healer a lot. He loved his work and felt that it in itself was reward enough, but these days he felt as if he needed a vacation, a long one! The dwarves were everywhere, in the pantries, in the baths, even the wine cellar. And the kitchens? Oh the staff had worked themselves into fatigue, how could any living being eat that much? How was it possible? It was a bunch of dwarves, not the entire last alliance. The hobbit was nice though, a very curious and polite little fellow, he didn’t cause any problems at all.   
Lindir had even heard that one of the dwarves tried to flirt with one of the other musicians, thinking the ellon was an elleth. How daft could anyone really be? No, he longed for the dwarves to leave so things could get back to normal, and he could resume his work and find his peace of mind once more. If they showed up again he would seek out the havens, immediately, his nerves couldn’t take this any more.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The last rune is Ansur, it symbolizes a message, signals and gifts and it can also be a warning. It is the rune for sacred knowledge and it tells you to pay attention and expect the unexpected. There is a possible connection with the divine right at hand. If Ansur is shown upside down it means that whatever you are doing will face resistance, things may be done in vain. You have to know yourself to return to normal again. Ansur is the rune associated with the prankster god Loki, so it is a rune one must heed and take seriously. Like Loki it can be treacherous and tell of plenty but bring misery.   
For this rune I have chosen….Celebrimbor, since he receives lots of gifts from you all know who, but in fact he is being tricked.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was staring out at the city, the summer wind was gentle and the skies without a cloud. He heard laughter coming from the courtyard below and smiled, a swift smile. He turned around, went back inside. He had a desk standing at the back of the room, covered with sketches and ideas written down on parchment. He grasped one of them, started at the drawings with narrow eyes. It could be done, he was sure of it, but how was he to accomplish such a thing?   
He wondered if he should ask Annatar but he had started to feel something odd when the maia was present, a sort of unease. Why he didn’t know for the fair maia was always so willing to help and had been such an inspiration for him. He had learned so much from Annatar and he knew that there were yet much more he could obtain of knowledge and skills. And yet, yet he had sort of shunned him lately, that uneasy feeling rather disturbing. It could be that Galadriel had warned him but she was so very paranoid and saw everything as bad omens.   
Or it could be that strange glimpse he sometimes had seen in Annatar’s eyes, a sort of triumph, and it wasn’t very nice at all. He swallowed and put the parchment down, he wouldn’t tell anyone of this, do the work all on his own. These three rings would be different, and only for those he chose. The rest…He had a bad feeling about the rest, why he didn’t know. He almost wanted to melt them down but Annatar had seized them, bragging about his work and that was that.   
The maia was seemingly only interested in teaching him as much as possible but Celebrimbor felt that he was being tricked somehow, that the knowledge Annatar chose to share with him was to the maia’s benefit, not Celebrimbors. He was being used. He took up another drawing, made a grimace. He knew what his grandfather had done, but he didn’t want to repeat his mistakes. He would make nothing that grand, nor as dangerous. The rings would be beautiful indeed, and with great power, but they could be hidden. He just wondered for how long he would be able to hide them from his teacher, he sort of felt that Annatar would want to possess them too if he found out about them.   
He had already decided who the carriers ought to be, and his mind was firmly set. Whence this work was done all drawings and sketches would be destroyed. He would make no more rings, he just knew that it would be a bad idea. If he was working fast he would be finished before the autumn fell upon Ost-in-edhil and then he could turn his attention to more useful tasks. Yes, that was his plan, he just hoped it would come true.


End file.
